The soulmate teller
by Woodstock Paradise
Summary: Lors d'une affaire particulièrement difficile, Jody, Claire et Alex décident de faire appel aux Winchester. Seulement si le monstre possède la faculté de prendre l'apparence de l'âme-sœur de la personne qui la regarde, l'affaire risque de prendre une toute autre tournure pour Dean, handicapé des sentiments depuis son plus jeune âge. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Oyez oyez, salutation à toi, derrière ton écran !**

 **Nous assistons en ce jour à un grand moment puisque j'ai enfin trouver le courage de publier ! (Non, ne m'applaudissez pas encore, vous n'avez pas encore lu ce qui suit)**

 **Bref, une toute petite fiction qui m'a d'abord été inspiré par un post sur tumblr. Puis le 11X12 est arrivé et en voyant Claire, Alex et Jody en badass, je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire quelque chose sur nos Wayward Daughters préférée ! Un petit mélange de tout ça, plus l'influence du Qareen du 11x13 qui m'a laissé sur ma fin et _tadaaaa_ ! La fiction était née.**

 **Pour le contexte, disons soit après le 11x12, soit suite à une magnifque happy end contre les Darkness soit en omettant toute cette partie de la saison.**  
 **J'ai pris la liberté d'adapter quelques minuscules détails, tels que l'orientation de Claire (mais vu le peu de considération que la demoiselle a pour ses études...) et j'ai aussi créer de toute pièce le monstre dont il est question ici (et ça me rend plutôt fière) avec _l'immense_ participation de ma meilleure amie, qui a été mon petit Sam personnel et qui a fait tout pleins de recherches nulles pour moi ses derniers jours ! **

**Comme d'habitude, il doit rester des fautes qui traînent et que je ne vois pas (surtout que j'ai un peu négligé la relecture pour ne pas me dégonfler) et donc je m'en excuse d'avance !**

 **Rated : K+ pour les gros mots (Dean et Claire nous vous blâmons) et aussi parce que j'ai jamais vraiment su évaluer ce genre de chose x)**

 **Evidemment, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent au grand Kripke et je ne suis créatrice que du grand méchant monstre !**

 **Pour Dods, la grande prêtresse du savoir absolu, et mon wikipédia personnel ;)**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

" Il faut qu'on appelle les Winchester, fit Alex en croisant les bras."

Claire grimaça et Jody soupira. C'était à l'heure actuelle leur solution la plus raisonnable, elles devaient bien l'avouer.

"Comme si on avait besoin de l'aide de Tic et Tac. On va très bien s'en sortir toutes seules.

\- C'est avec ce genre de raisonnement que les chasses tournent toujours mal ! Rétorqua Alex. 'Mais non, Alex on ne va pas appeler les Winchester pour une histoire de loups-garous' Résultat ? Tu t'es retrouvée avec un poignet cassé, Claire !"

Claire remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Primo, c'était une très mauvaise imitation de moi et deuxio, ce sont les risques du métier, Alex. Ça aurait pu arriver à tout le monde ! Même aux Winchester, que tu admires tant !

\- Je ne les admire pas, je dis juste qu'on aurait besoin de l'aide de professionnels !

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?! Qu'on n'est pas assez compétentes, Jody et moi?

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Ça suffit ! Coupa Jody en levant les bras, sentant que la situation allait dégénérer. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous chamailler ?"

Les deux adolescentes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en continuant de se fixer, toutes deux campées sur leurs positions.

Seigneur, parfois, Jody avait juste envie d'en prendre une pour taper sur l'autre. Elle qui avait toujours cru que des filles seraient plus faciles à élever...

"Je pense qu'Alex a raison, dit-elle calmement.

\- Génial, parfait, marmonna Claire.

\- Laisse-moi finir, coupa Jody en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Analysons la situation qui se présente à nous : Sept victimes en moins de deux mois et on a épuisé toutes nos pistes sur ce qui pourrait causer les attaques. On est dans une impasse.

\- Alors quoi ? Les Winchester vont arriver avec leurs baguettes magiques, vont régler ça ?

\- Non, je dis juste qu'ils ont plus de ressources que nous. D'après ce que tu nous as dit, ils ont une espèce de bibliothèque du surnaturel, ils connaissent forcément le truc qui est responsable de ça.

\- Claire, tu as dis toi-même que tu ne trouvais rien dans les livres que Sam t'avait donné la dernière fois ! Pointa Alex.

\- Très bien, appelons-les, abdiqua la blonde. Mais bonne chance pour qu'ils vous répondent ! Ils sont toujours fourrés dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont sans doute mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'une petite chasse comme la nôtre !"

[-]

Claire regarda l'Impala se garer devant la maison de Jody et soupira pour la quinzième fois de l'heure. Alex la réprimanda d'un coude dans l'estomac et souffla :

"Fais un effort pour être agréable. Ça fait plaisir à Jody de les recevoir alors ne gâche pas tout."

Claire lui répondit par un geste plutôt malsain et Alex secoua la tête, désabusée.

C'était ridicule, pensait Claire. Comme si elles avaient besoin des frères Winchester. Elle avait réussi à résoudre un tas de chasses avec Jody. Même parfois sans l'aide de Jody, et elle s'en était toujours bien sortie. Enfin il y avait eut le loup-garou d'il y a trois mois, mais son poignet allait beaucoup mieux !

Et la commotion du fantôme de la ferme McViluky mais ce n'était pas grand chose. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, décidée à montrer son mécontentement.

Elle était une chasseuse accomplie maintenant, et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de Dean lui fasse la morale.

" Sam ! Dean ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, s'exclama Jody, en les enlaçant tour à tour.

\- C'est chouette de te voir aussi Jody, répondit Sam."

Alex lui fit signe de se lever et Claire s'exécuta à contre-cœur. Elle se leva pour saluer les invités et... _Oh. Génial._

"Super, vous avez amené Dingo, railla Claire en dévisageant Castiel, qui se tenait un peu en retrait derrière les deux frères.

\- Jody, je crois pas que tu aies déjà rencontré Cas, fit Dean en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ange. C'est un ami à nous, qui... Enfin, c'est compliqué mais...

\- Castiel ? Oui, Claire nous a parlé de toi !"

Claire et Alex levèrent un sourcil en regardant la Sheriff aller l'enlacer comme elle l'avait fait avec Sam et Dean, et la blonde sourit en voyant Castiel répondre doucement, mal à l'aise. Elle échangea un regard avec Dean, qui haussa les épaules, amusé.

La première partie du repas se passa dans un calme plutôt relatif, les Winchester se jetant sur la nourriture comme des loups affamés et Castiel les imitant un peu maladroitement. Claire savait très bien que l'ange n'avait pas besoin de manger mais elle se doutait que Dean lui avait apprit à faire honneur un plat quand on était invité. Puis elle vit Dean échanger discrètement leurs deux assiettes pour finir la part de Castiel en lui adressant un rapide clin d'œil.

"Alors Claire, dit Castiel en se tortillant un peu sur sa chaise. Tu as... Continué la chasse ?

\- Yup, confirma la blonde en mordant dans un bout de pain. Jody et moi on est plutôt efficaces. On a déjà eu 2 loups-garous, 3…

\- Et tes études ? Coupa Dean."

Claire, agacée qu'il ne la laisse pas se vanter de ses exploits de chasseuses auprès de Castiel, le foudroya du regard et Dean l'ignora royalement.

"Claire travaille au poste avec moi comme stagiaire, annonça Jody. Et je dois dire que je suis impressionnée, elle se débrouille très bien ! Tout le monde au commissariat l'apprécie et je pense que si elle étudie un peu, elle devrait pouvoir avoir son examen.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à étudier sérieusement, intervint Alex avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh excuse moi _Hermione Granger_ , rétorqua Claire en croisant les bras. On est pas tous des intellos dans ton genre. "

Alex roula des yeux sans parvenir néanmoins à camoufler son petit sourire amusé.

"Bref, trêve de banalité, reprit Claire en posant sa fourchette. On ne vous a pas appelé pour que vous jouiez les conseillers d'orientations.

\- Claire, prévint Jody en l'observant d'un œil mauvais.

\- Même si on adore discuter de la pluie et du beau temps avec vous, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Évidemment, railla Dean. Viens-en au fait, Claire.

\- Très bien, sept victimes en moins de deux mois, toutes retrouvées vidées de leurs sang et sans cœurs. On a d'abord pensé à un loup-garou mais les attaques ne correspondent pas avec les dates de la pleine lune, et je n'ai jamais rien lu sur un loup-garou qui viderait les victimes de leur sang.

\- Un skinwalker plutôt violent ? Proposa Sam.

\- Impossible, répondit Claire. Aucune des victimes n'avait d'animaux de compagnies et deux d'entre elles étaient même allergiques aux chiens.

\- Et alors ? Les skinwalkers ne sont pas particulièrement attentifs aux allergies de leurs victimes, pointa Dean."

Claire s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise avec un petit rictus malin.

"Les attaques de skinwalkers laissent généralement des traces assez importantes. Or, dans ce cas précis, les scènes de crimes étaient presque impeccables. Enfin, si on exclue le sang et tout les...

\- Claire, on est à table, coupa Alex, en roulant des yeux.

\- Bref, on en a déduit que les victimes connaissaient leur agresseur.

-Comment ça ?

\- Toutes les agressions ont eut lieu chez les victimes, portes et fenêtres fermées à clés. Sauf qu'on a trouvé aucunes connaissances communes entre les sept victimes. Alors soit ils sont plusieurs, soit ça se transforme.

\- Waouh, impressionnant, siffla Dean. Je connais quelqu'un qui a fait ses devoirs comme il fallait. "

Claire se redressa fièrement.

"Seulement, on est à court d'idées sur ce qui pourrait provoquer ces agressions, soupira Jody.

\- Vous dites que les victimes n'ont rien en communs ? Questionna Sam, en passant une mains dans ses cheveux, pensif.

\- Absolument rien, confirma Claire. Âge, origine, sexe, rien ne correspond.

\- On a sûrement manqué quelque chose, ajouta Alex. Mais on a vérifié trois fois, et il n'y rien dans les livres de Claire.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à regarder les dossiers demain au poste, proposa Jody. "

Les frères Winchester hochèrent la tête.

"Cas, une idée ? Questionna Dean."

L'ange sembla réfléchir un instant avant de secouer la tête.

"Un démon pourrait être responsable, mais ils ne font jamais rien sans qu'ils n'y trouvent un intérêt. Tuer sept personnes dans un laps de temps aussi court ne serait pas judicieux et très peu discret.

\- Les démons n'ont jamais été connus pour leur finesse et leur intelligence.

\- Certes mais ils ne sont pas suicidaires. Si Crowley ferme les yeux sur quelques dérapages, il punit sévèrement les excès. Les démons n'ont aucuns interet à se faire remarquer. Sans compter qu'ils qu'ils ont sûr d'attirer des chasseurs. "

Dean pencha la tête, approuvant les arguments de son ami.

"Si je comprends bien, notre meilleure piste a l'heure actuelle, c'est un démon totalement stupide, soupira Sam.

\- Que de mystères... Ça promet d'être très intéressant, sourit Dean en donnant un léger coup de coude à son petit frère."

[-]

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient fait le choix de diviser pour mieux régner. Dean et Castiel étaient partis inspecter les scènes de crimes, à la recherche d'indices que Jody et Claire auraient pu manquer et que le mojo de Cas pourrait détecter et pendant que Claire et Jody allaient récupérer les rapports du légiste au poste, Alex présentait les informations sur les attaques qu'elles avaient pu réunir à Sam. Le plan était qu'ils se retrouvent tous à midi pour mettre tout ce qu'ils avaient récolté en commun et en tirer des conclusions.

Et Sam espérait vraiment que Dean et Castiel allaient trouver quelque chose parce qu'il épluchait les nombreux rapports de police depuis deux bonnes heures et il n'était clairement pas plus avancer que la veille.

Il poussa un gros soupir en fermant l'un des dossiers et se balança légèrement sur sa chaise. Alex releva les yeux, amusée.

"Pause café ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, se réjouit le cadet Winchester.

\- Les tasses sont dans le buffet, je vais chercher le café."

Sam hocha la tête et s'exécuta en silence. Il s'étira en observant vaguement la décoration de la salle à manger. Alex revint avec la cafetière encore fumante.

"Merci. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, commença-t-il en se saisissant de sa tasse.

\- C'est vrai que toutes ses attaques sont étranges. Mais je suis sûre que Dean et toi vous...

\- Pas à propos de l'affaire, à propos de toi, coupa Sam et Alex le regarda intriguée. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'avais dit que tu laissais la chasse derrière toi. Je dois dire que je suis un peu surpris. "

Alex eut un petit sourire embarrassé.

"Le travail sur le terrain, ce n'est définitivement pas pour moi, expliqua-t-elle en tournant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Mais je ne sais pas... Je crois que ma curiosité est plus forte que ma peur et dès que Jody et Claire sont sur une affaire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fourrer mon nez dedans. Claire n'est pas vraiment un rat de bibliothèque alors il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des recherches. Et je crois qu'en fait... Je trouve ça assez fascinant, toutes ses histoires sur le surnaturel. Je veux toujours une vie normale mais...

\- Avec une famille de chasseurs, tu es forcément attirée par ce genre de choses, conclut Sam. "

Alex hocha doucement la tête et Sam lui sourit, se reconnaissant un peu dans les paroles d'Alex. Dieu sait qu'il avait voulu son indépendance et s'éloigner de tout ce qui concernait la chasse. Mais c'était simplement dans son sang.

"Et... J'ai vu la lettre de Stanford dans ta chambre en allant chercher tes livres, tout à l'heure. Félicitation, tu comptes... accepter la bourse ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, soupira Alex. Je n'en ai même pas encore parler à Jody.

\- Alex, je suis sur qu'elle serait très fière de toi. Stanford ce n'est pas rien."

Sam parlait littéralement en connaisseur de cause.

"Je sais bien et je suis tellement excitée à l'idée d'y aller mais la Californie c'est loin et... S'il arrivait quelque chose... Elles pourraient avoir besoin de moi.

\- Elles préféreraient sans doute te voir épanouie dans quelque chose que tu aimes plutôt que malheureuse ici. Et dans ce genre de métier, on n'est jamais seul : Elles pourront toujours compter sur Dean et moi. "

Alex renifla, amusée.

"Claire est une vrai tête de mule, elle n'acceptera jamais...

\- Ce n'est pas très poli de dire du mal de moi dans mon dos, coupa la voix de Claire dans l'entrée. Je vais le dire à Jody. "

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et fit comprendre à Sam qu'ils finiraient cette conversation plus tard. Claire débarqua dans la salle à manger et jeta négligemment sa veste sur l'une des chaises.

"Très mature, venant de la plus âgée de nous deux. Tu ne comptes pas laisser ta veste ici, j'espère ?

\- Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment, répondit Claire en haussant les épaules."

Jody entra à la suite de Claire, pendant que la blonde s'asseyait lourdement aux côtés d'Alex, attrapant d'un geste habile la tasse de café qu'elle avait dans les mains.

"C'est super sympa de m'avoir fait un café, _Al',_ sourit Claire en prenant une gorgée.

\- Je te déteste, marmonna Alex tandis que Jody posait les rapports du légiste sur la table.

\- On vous ramène de la lecture, fit la blonde avec un petit clin d'œil pour Alex.

\- Ne crois que tu vas nous laisser faire tout le mauvais travail, jeune fille, intervint Jody en s'installant à côté de Sam. Tu vas nous aider. Et tu me feras le plaisir de ranger ta veste. La salle à manger n'est pas ton placard."

Claire grommela en s'exécutant néanmoins, et Alex la regarda faire avec un sourire triomphant. Sam échangea un regard complice avec Jody et secoua la tête en souriant.

Ils épluchèrent les rapports du légiste, sans être plus avancés qu'auparavant. Le médecin concluait à des attaques animales d'une rare violence pour chaque victime, ce qui étaient incohérent considérant les lieux des crimes.

Un peu après midi, Dean et Castiel passèrent la porte d'entrée et annoncèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien trouver de suspect sur les lieux des attaques.

"Aucune trace de souffre, l'EMF n'a rien trouvé et Cas non plus.

\- Retour à la case départ, soupira Sam. Génial.

\- Pour des professionnels de la chasse, je suis un peu déçue, railla Claire.

\- Hey, sois un peu respectueuse de tes aînés, rétorqua Dean. On n'a jamais dit qu'on était parfait et qu'on résolvait toutes les affaires en claquant dans nos mains.

\- J'ai lu de très bons livres qui disaient le contraire."

Alex pouffa et Dean et Sam s'entre-regardèrent en grimaçant.

"Évidemment, il fallait que tu tombes dessus, grogna Dean.

\- J'ai trouvé ça plutôt chouette, belle épopée pleine d'amour fraternel et de dévouement, se moqua Claire.

\- Et puis les fanfictions n'étaient pas mal, ajouta Alex.

\- Sam, il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de détruire toutes les répliques de ces bouquins.

\- L'évangile des Winchester est un livre sacré, Dean, protesta Castiel en plissant les yeux. L'œuvre de Chuck ne saurait être détruite.

\- L'évangile des Winchester ? Répéta Claire en s'étranglant de rire. C'est adorable !

\- N'en rajoute pas toi, gronda Dean a l'intention de l'ange. Et toi, Novak, puisque que tu es si maligne, dis nous ce qui cause ces agressions."

Claire reprit son sérieux et sembla réfléchir quelque secondes avant d'avancer :

"Un ange en colère ? Ça serait bien leur genre d'abattre leur rage angélique si l'une des victimes n'avait pas mangé de poisson le vendredi. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Castiel.

\- Ça ne serait pas impossible, répondit l'ange en penchant la tête. Mais le paradis est calme et je n'ai rien entendu de tel sur radio-ange. De plus, ce n'est pas le mode opératoire des anges.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont plus du genre organes liquéfiés que cœurs arrachés, ajouta Dean.

\- Peut-être que les anges auraient besoin des cœurs pour un sort, proposa Alex. Ou un sacrifice. "

Sam se redressa subitement sur sa chaise et Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. Il reconnaissait très bien la lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans le regard de son frère quand il était sur le point de résoudre une énigme.

"Toi, tu viens d'avoir une idée.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque."

Dean soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

"Sam, ça t'embêterait de partager avec le reste de la classe ?

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le style des anges de faire des sacrifices, expliqua Sam en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tout excité. Mais on avait pas encore pensé aux dieux païens! Certains ont la faculté de se transformer, ça collerait avec l'affaire !

\- Mais il existe une centaine de dieux, pointa Dean. Ça va prendre un temps fou d'identifier celui qui est responsable de ça !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir aller à la bibliothèque."

[-]

Il avait été décidé -principalement par Sam et Alex- qu'ils passeraient l'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Jody ayant été appelé au commissariat et Sam ayant demandé à Castiel d'aller vérifier s'il trouvait des informations dans les archives des Hommes de Lettres, ce fut donc à quatre qu'ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Évidemment, Dean et Claire traînèrent les pieds mais finirent par se concentrer sur les ouvrages mythologiques que Sam et Alex leur mirent devant les yeux. Beaucoup de dieux furent évoqués mais il était difficile de se fixer sur l'un d'eux dû au manque d'informations.

En plein milieux de l'après-midi, Sam releva la tête et regarda dans le vague pendant quelques secondes.

"Alex, tu peux me sortir les fiches des victimes, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. "

La brune sortit les dossiers de son sac et Sam les parcourut rapidement, sous le regard interrogateur des trois autres. Au bout de quelque minutes, il laissa échapper un " _hmmm_ " pensif avant de pointer la photo d'une des victimes.

"Toutes les victimes étaient soit mariées, soit en couple, expliqua Sam. Toutes, sauf _elle_. Mélissa Tooms. Claire, tu m'as dit que les conjoints des victimes avaient vraiment l'air anéantis par leur disparition, et les psychologues en charge de leurs suivis avaient signalés des risques de dépressions. Qu'en est-il pour Melissa ?

\- Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait 16 ans, répondit Claire en réfléchissant. Elle avait une sœur Dana mais elles n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Par contre, elle semblait très proche de son colocataire, William Orison. Il était énormément secoué par le meurtre de Tooms, et à presque été incapable de répondre à nos questions. "

De nouveau, Sam émit un petit " _hmmm_ ".

"J'aimerai l'interroger à nouveau.

\- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? Questionna Dean.

\- Juste une intuition, fit Sam en se levant. Mais j'ai besoin de vérifier.

\- Peu importe tant que ça me permet de sortir d'ici, répondit-il en faisant craquer sa nuque.

\- Je viens avec vous, s'exclama Claire en sautant sur l'occasion.

\- Oh non, jeune fille. Toi, tu restes ici et tu aides Alex à continuer de dresser la liste des dieux potentiels.

\- Quoi ?! Dean, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Protesta la blonde.

\- Laisse faire les professionnels, _gamine_ , répondit l'aîné Winchester. Alex, je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper. "

[-]

William Orison était un étudiant en lettres de 26 ans. Un homme plutôt grand et svelte, timide maladif et très discret, avec de grosses lunettes marrons et des cheveux roux.

En outre, il n'avait rien de très spécial à propos de lui et était en somme très peu intéressant. Dean s'en était rendu compte dès qu'il avait commencé à parler.

Sam en revanche, qui avait toujours été le plus sensibles des deux, voyait en lui un homme accablé par le chagrin. Il pouvait le dire à la manière dont sa voix tremblait quand il parlait de Melissa ou comme ses mains se serraient autour de sa tasse de thé.

"Mélissa et moi... On se connaissait depuis le collège, expliqua-t-il aux deux agents du FBI, fébrile. On a toujours tout fait ensemble et on… on avait prévu depuis longtemps de s'installer ensemble pendant nos études.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui aurait pu vouloir du mal à Mélissa ?

\- Non ! Tout le monde adorait Melissa, elle... Melissa était la gentillesse incarnée et elle avait constamment le sourire, avait toujours la petite attention qui faisait plaisir. Elle était vraiment parfaite et je... Excusez-moi mais j'ai déjà parlé de ça à la police, je suis obligé de...

\- Nous nous assurons juste que votre déposition a été correctement enregistré, répondit doucement Sam. Je sais que c'est douloureux, M. Orison, mais c'est nécessaire. "

Il baissa la tête et murmura, la voix tout enrouée de sanglots :

"C'est juste que... Je l'aimais tellement et ça fait tellement mal sans elle... J'ai l'impression que ça ne va jamais s'arrêter. "

Et c'est à cet instant que Sam réalisa. William Orison était _amoureux_ de son amie, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste et désolé pour lui. Ils terminèrent difficilement l'interrogatoire, puis repartirent en direction de la maison de Jody, où ils avaient donné rendez-vous à aux filles pour faire le point. Arrivés chez le Sheriff, ils furent surpris de ne pas trouver Alex et Claire et en conclurent qu'elles étaient toujours à la bibliothèque et n'allaient plus tarder.

"Alors, questionna finalement Dean en s'affalant sur le canapé, que dit ton intuition ?

\- Je suis sûr que toutes les attaques ont un liens avec les relations amoureuses des victimes, répondit Sam depuis la cuisine où il servait un café pour son frère et lui.

-William avait craqué pour sa meilleure amie, peut-être que ce n'était pas réciproque ? On a peut-être affaire à un dieu qui aide les personnes victime d'un amour à sens unique ?

\- Je ne sais pas Dean, ça ne colle pas avec le reste des victimes. Certaines étaient mariés depuis plus de 30 ans… "

Dean entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il se redressa s'attendant à voir entrer Claire et Alex. A la place, ce fut Castiel qui franchit le seuil de la porte.

"Hey Cas ! C'est bien que tu sois de retour, Sam a trouvé un piste sur notre dieu païen mystère et les filles ne vont pas tarder à revenir avec une liste des meurtriers potentiels, tu vas pouvoir nous aider à en éliminer certains ! Tu as trouvé des trucs intéressant dans les archives ?"

Castiel ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Dean, avant de se rapprocher rapidement de l'aîné Winchester.

" _Dean._ "

La voix de l'ange était basse, comme un murmure et le regard perçant qu'il lançait à Dean lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

"Cas', ça va ?"

Ne répondant toujours pas, le brun se rapprocha de nouveau de Dean et fut bientôt si proche qu'il put poser une main sur son bras droit. Dean sursauta au contact de son ami, sans pour autant reculer ou se défaire de son emprise. Il avait soudainement très chaud et il semblait incapable de bouger, comme si les yeux affreusement bleus de Castiel suffisaitent à le clouer sur place. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner de nouveau quand il entendit un grand fracas. Il tourna vivement la tête et découvrit un Sam, pâle comme un linge, dont les deux tasses de cafés lui avaient échapper des mains.

"Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- J-Jessica, Balbutia le cadet Winchester, d'un voix blanche, les yeux rivés sur Castiel."

Dean se retourna vers son ami, cherchant un peu d'aide et de compréhension auprès de Cas mais en voyant le regard presque hypnotique que l'ange dardait sur son petit frère, Dean sentit les pièces du puzzle se mettre en ordre dans sa tête un peu trop lentement. Avant que Dean n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, trois coups de feu retentirent dans le salon de Jody et "Castiel" tressaillit à peine au contact des balles. Il se retourna à une vitesse presque surnaturelle vers le responsable de coups de feu et Claire Novak, puisque c'était elle, tira de nouveau. La créature, car Dean commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas son meilleur ami eut un air vaguement agacée avant de disparaître sans plus de cérémonie.

"Qui que vous ayez vu, ce n'est pas qui vous croyez, expliqua Claire en rangeant calmement son arme.

\- Sam, après ton coup de fil, je suis tombée sur ça, continua Alex en sortant un gros livre vert de son sac. Il s'agit qu'une déesse grecque appelée la _Taìri_. Les personnes dans la Grèce Antique l'invoquaient lorsqu'ils désiraient savoir si leur fiancé était véritablement leur seul vrai amour ou pour connaître l'identité de leur âme-sœur. Elle a la particularité de prendre la forme de l'âme-sœur de la personne qui la regarde et pour l'appeler, il fallait un sacrifice humain qui sert également à la nourrir. "

Sam, encore un peu sonné par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, s'approcha lentement de la table et parcourut le livre du regard.

"Tout correspond, s'enthousiasma Claire, le fait que les victimes connaissaient très bien leur agresseurs, les cœurs arrachés et les corps vidés de leur sang ! Elle a sans doute du sentir qu'un groupe de chasseurs était à ses troupes alors elle a voulut se débarrasser de vous !

\- Ça, c'est sa forme véritable ? Questionna Sam en désignant le dessin d'une femme squelettique, aux longs cheveux bruns, tout de noir vêtue.

\- Exact, confirma Alex. Il est écrit dans le livre qu'elle apparaît sous la forme de l'âme-sœur pour quiconque la regarde à condition que l'âme-sœur ait déjà été rencontré, sinon elle exige un sacrifice pour révéler le visage du véritable amour.

\- Wow, souffla le brun. Et bien, b-bon boulot, les filles."

Sam releva la tête et croisa le regard affolé de son grand-frère. La respiration haletante et les joues rouges, celui-ci fixait Sam, terrifié.

"J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, souffla-t-il avant de sortir en courant presque, bousculant Claire au passage.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'étonna la blonde. Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ?"

Sam ne répondit pas et se lança à la suite de son frère.

Castiel. Dean venait de voir Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ouais, moi aussi je suis toute émoustillée ! x)**

 **Merciiiiii pour vos gentilles reviews, je suis super contente que l'idée vous ait plu et que je ne sois pas la seule à être obsédée par le trio féminin, c'est top ! Du coup, ça me met un peu la pression (oui j'ai _constamment_ la pression) j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes x) **

**Je garantis pas trop d'actions dans ce chapitre, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition comme on dit dans le milieu de la fanfic, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

 **Bref, merci beaucoup et continuez de me donner votre avis, ça me fait super plaisir et c'est toujours utile ! ;)**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Dean paniquait.

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être... Claire et Alex s'étaient forcément trompées de dieu, après tout il y en avait des centaines.

Castiel ne pouvait pas être son âme-sœur, c'était _impossible._

Dean avait toujours su qu'il avait une relation un peu particulière avec Cas, qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Mais Cas étant un ange, c'était un peu normal que leur relation soit hors du commun.

Pour être honnête, Dean avait toujours su, même s'il avait rangé cette information dans un coin de sa tête et avait arrêté d'y penser. Il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air et il comprenait très bien les insinuations de Crowley, Meg et autre Balthazar. Castiel était spécial aux yeux de Dean. Il faisait parti de la famille, définitivement et Dean le considérait comme son meilleur ami, assurément. Mais Cas était aussi la personne sur qui Dean pouvait se reposer. Quand tout s'écroulait autour de lui, Cas était celui qui le maintenait debout, qui l'obligeait à avancer.

C'était si simple de se confier à Cas, il y avait ce lien entre eux qui leur permettait de se comprendre.

La vie avec Cas était simple. Il y avait toujours une atmosphère plus joyeuse et légère quand Castiel était au bunker. C'était drôle de le voir évoluer dans un monde qu'il avait observé si longtemps, sans réellement le comprendre. Il y avait toujours des petits moments de bonheur quand Cas était au bunker. Quand Cas faisait des essais désastreux en cuisine ou quand parfois, ils s'asseyaient dans un des canapés du bunker et ils regardaient la télé en silence. Sam s'endormait sur un grand fauteuil à côté d'eux, un livre quelconque dans les mains et Castiel, à ses côtés était tout contre son épaule et se concentrait pour comprendre le film. C'était bien de sentir Cas contre lui. C'était simple.

Tout était toujours si simple avec Castiel, sauf quand il s'agissait de définir leur relation.

Alors Dean, passé maître en matière de déni, avait arrêté d'y penser et tout était redevenu simple à nouveau.

A présent, il ne pouvait pas oublier cette information ou faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Tout devenait trop réel, trop concret, _trop_. Et Dean ne voyait aucun moyen de fuir.

C'était douloureux et c'était terrifiant, car rien de ce que Dean aimait ne durait jamais. Tout ce que Dean touchait se brisait et Castiel était trop précieux pour que Dean prenne le risque de le mettre en danger avec ses sentiments.

" Dean ? Dean !"

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il ouvrit les yeux, sans se rappeler à quel moment il les avait fermés. Devant lui, la grosse tête touffue de Sam le regardait, inquiet, un peu à la manière d'un golden retriever. Dean sourit légèrement à cette image.

"Hey, souffla Sam en s'asseyant plus confortablement en face de lui, sur la pelouse de Jody.

\- Hey, répondit Dean, la gorge sèche."

La main de Sam était chaude et ferme contre son épaule, un peu comme une ancre qui empêchait l'esprit Dean de dériver vers des pensées sombres et terrifiantes. Sam ne dit rien dans un premier temps, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de scruter Dean, attentivement, le laissant reprendre une respiration normale. Dean lui en fut grandement reconnaissant et il se demanda un instant comment Sam faisait pour toujours savoir quoi faire. Des années d'entraînement, sans doute.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes et puis en sentant son frère se détendre la main de Sam se dressera doucement.

"Alors, commença Dean, un peu maladroitement. Jessica, hein ?

\- Ouaip, confirma Sam. Jessica."

Dean hocha la tête et Sam continua :

"C'est étrange de… Mais je crois qu'en fait, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. C'est le genre de chose que tu sais, au fond de toi."

Et Dean Winchester ne pouvait être qu'entièrement d'accord avec ça.

"Ça t'a fait mal de la revoir ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai réussi à faire mon deuil je pense. Ça ne me rend plus triste de penser à elle. C'était juste inattendu et surprenant. J'avais oublié..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Dean comprit. C'est sans doute la chose la plus douloureuse quand on perd une personne qui nous est chère, l'oubli. Parfois, Dean ne parvenait pas à se souvenir exactement de la couleur des yeux de sa mère, ou de la tonalité de sa voix.

"En tout cas, poursuivit Dean en se raclant la gorge, tu vas devoir payer pour les tasses que tu as cassé. Et je ne suis pas sur que Jody apprécie les traces de café sur son tapis.

\- Tu pourras l'aider à le détacher, entre ménagères, vous vous comprenez, se moqua Sam.

\- Tu es un ingrat, _b_ _itch_.

\- _Jerk_. "

Ils se sourirent et le silence revint de nouveau, confortable. Et puis…

"Les garçons ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

Les frères Winchester se tournèrent vers Jody, légèrement embarrassés, assis sur l'herbe.

"On a trouvé le dieu responsable des attaques, déclara Sam. Claire et Alex l'ont identifié et on a été attaqué.

\- Sam a renversé du café sur le tapis, ajouta Dean.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends absolument rien.

\- Rentre, on va t'expliquer, répondit simplement Dean en se relevant. "

Jody haussa un sourcil, intriguée et retourna à l'intérieur en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des enfants qui finiraient par la tuer. Dean sourit en la suivant mais Sam l'arrêta.

"Dean. Tout va bien. "

L'aîné Winchester se retourna et Sam s'avança de manière à être au même niveau que son frère.

"Tu mérites d'être heureux, tu sais. "

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Dean hocha la tête et rentra à la suite de Jody.

[-]

La suite de l'après-midi se passa sans autres embûches. Après avoir résumé la situation à Jody, ils se concentrèrent tous sur comment tuer la Taìri. Claire et Alex avaient ramené quelques livres de la bibliothèque et Sam cherchait sur internet.

"Je ne comprends pas, fit Alex au bout d'un moment. Aucun de ces livres ne mentionnent des accès de violence de cette… déesse.

\- Tu veux dire à part les sacrifices humains qu'elle exige ? Demanda Claire en roulant des yeux.

\- Je veux dire qu'il n'a jamais été rapporté qu'elle attaquait volontairement ! Les sacrifices sont destinés à la nourrir et je ne pense pas qu'elle ne tue pas pour le plaisir.

\- Avec l'évolution des croyances et la perte d'adeptes, certains dieux sont obligés de changer leurs habitudes, expliqua Sam. C'est peut-être le cas de la Taìri.

\- Les dieux païens sont fainéants, ajouta Dean en s'étirant. Ils détestent se salirent les mains eux-même et…"

Dean s'interrompit en entendant un bruissement d'ailes dans son dos. Sam le vit se tendre et grimaça, en sentant les problèmes arriver.

"Hey Cas, salua Sam. Tu as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté ?

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose sur la Taìri dans les archives des Hommes de Lettres, annonça Castiel. Mais j'ai retrouvé le sort qui permet d'invoquer la déesse et j'ai une petite idée sur comment la tuer. Les Hommes de Lettres, à défaut d'avoir croisé la Taìri auparavant ont un dossier très complet sur les dieux païens. Généralement, pour les tuer il suffit d'un pieu en bois d'un arbre relatif au pays d'origine de la divinité.

\- Alors quoi, un olivier ? Hasarda Dean.

\- C'est fort probable, c'est un emblème grec, confirma Castiel."

Dean croisa le regard de Castiel et détourna immédiatement les yeux. L'ange fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner mais Claire le prit de court :

"Mais si je comprends bien, tu n'es sûr de rien ?

\- Personne n'a jamais essayé de tuer la Taìri."

La blonde soupira et ferma le livre qui se trouvait devant elle.

"Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? S'exclama-t-elle. Allons tuer cette saloperie.

\- Doucement, Buffy, coupa Dean. Il nous faut d'abord réunir les ingrédients pour le sort et les pieux en oliviers.

\- Cas, il va falloir que tu repasses au bunker, fit Sam en feuilletant le sort que l'ange avait ramené. Il y a des ingrédients que je n'ai pas dans l'Impala. Et il nous faut des oliviers.

\- Bien, mettons nous au travail."

[-]

"Sam ? Je peux te poser une question ?"

Les yeux rivés sur le livre de sort, Sam hésita un instant à répondre à Castiel qu'il venait déjà de le faire, mais sentant venir la conversation sans fin, il préféra s'abstenir.

"Bien sûr, Cas.

\- Est-ce que Dean m'en veut ?"

Il releva la tête et interrogea son ami du regard.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite et il est.. Distant. "

Sam soupira. Le cadet Winchester ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était surpris, il était juste fatigué. C'était typique de Dean de fuir, et évidemment cela se faisait toujours au dépend de Cas, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi et d'où venait la distance que Dean mettait entre eux.

Il avait bien vu avec quelle précipitation il s'était porté volontaire pour aller chercher les branches d'oliviers avec Claire et Jody, et Sam n'était pas encore assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'il faisait tout pour passer le moins de temps possible avec Castiel.

"Je crois qu'il est un peu crevé, mentit Sam. Tu connais Dean, il a un caractère de chien, il en faut pas lui en tenir rigueur.

\- Tu as sans doute raison..."

Sam voyait bien que Cas n'était pas convaincu et il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand Alex déboula dans le salon, son ordinateur à la main.

"Sam ! Castiel ! J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants. Le sort impose que l'incantation soit faite sur un sol réceptif aux ondes magiques, alors j'ai fait des recherches dans les livres que tu avais donné à Claire et j'ai trouvé un endroit. Le sol du stade de baseball du lycée est fait en partie en sable, qui est une des...

\- Des matière les plus sensibles à la magie, compléta Sam en souriant. C'est super Alex, bon travail."

La brune lui offrit un sourire fière avant de proposer son aide pour la réalisation du sort.

[-]

"Dean ! Tu m'écoute ? Fit Claire en tapotant le bras du principal intéressé.

\- Hum ?"

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Jody les avait laissé tout les deux dans l'Impala pour aller parler au propriétaire d'une des boutiques de botanique de Sioux Falls à la recherche d'un olivier.

" Tu disais ?

\- Laisse tomber, répondit Claire, agacée. "

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala en regardant silencieusement par la fenêtre. Mais son calme ne dura pas longtemps et elle demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, tout à l'heure, quand la Taìri vous a attaqué ?"

Dean tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil, surpris.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te répondre, gamine ?

\- Rien, mais tu avais l'air plutôt secoué. "

Dean renifla, mal à l'aise et Claire continua :

"Et puis je dois avouer que je suis curieuse de savoir qui pourrait être l'âme sœur de Dean Winchester. C'est vrai, dans les livres, tu es si... Mystérieux et sans attache...

\- Arrête de parler de ces maudits bouquins, grommela Dean. Peut-être que je n'en ai pas, d'âme-sœur et que j'ai vu la Taìri sous sa vraie forme.

\- Bien sûr, ricana Claire. Je suis peut-être jeune mais je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Dean. "

Dean roula des yeux, sans répondre. La conversation partait sur un terrain que Dean connaissait extrêmement glissant, alors il tenta une diversion.

"Et toi, Claire ? Qui as-tu vu ? Questionna-t-il. L'adjoint du Sheriff ? Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et il est plutôt mignon, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre...

\- La ferme, Winchester, coupa l'adolescente en rougissant légèrement. Il a au moins 6 ans de plus que moi et il est totalement stupide. Ne change pas de sujet. "

 _Raté._ Dean grimaça.

"Je réponds à ta question, si tu réponds à la mienne, proposa Claire.

\- Dans tes rêves, gamine. Tu n'as même pas 19 ans, ne me fais pas croire que tu as déjà rencontré ton âme-sœur. Lâche l'affaire. "

Claire soupira longuement, résignée et Dean se dit qu'il s'en sortait à bon compte. Le silence envahit de nouveau l'habitacle pour le plus grand soulagement de l'aîné Winchester. Mais évidemment avec une fouine comme Claire, sa tranquillité fut de courte durée.

"Comment va Castiel ?"

Dean se tendit immédiatement. De tout les sujets de la planète, il fallait que l'adolescente aborde celui-là, précisément.

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire la causette ? Grommela Dean.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment parfait en effet, rétorqua Claire avec un petit sourire arrogant, voyant l'agacement de Dean monter en flèche."

Une vague de panique s'empara un instant de Dean, qui se dit qu'elle savait, qu'elle savait tout de ce que Dean avait vu et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait parler de Cas. Et puis la part de raison en lui le fit se calmer. Il était logiquement impossible que Claire ait vu ce que la Taìri lui avait montré et elle n'avait pas pu entendre la conversation de Dean et du pseudo-Castiel puisqu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée à cet instant.

"Dean, reprit Claire, plus sérieusement. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu m'avais vaguement raconté que c'était un peu le bordel et... Je me disais que c'était bien le genre de Castiel de s'attirer des ennuis et comme je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de trop parler avec lui…"

Dean sourit et se détendit légèrement. Quelque soit la relation qui liait Claire et Castiel, il était évident qu'elle tenait à l'ange et vice-versa. Et au vu des ennuis dans lesquels Cas se fourrait constamment, elle demandait simplement des nouvelles de Castiel à Dean, qui était raisonnablement l'une des personnes les plus apte à répondre.

"Ça va, répondit finalement Dean. Dans l'ensemble, c'est plutôt calme. Pas d'apocalypse en vue, ni de grand méchant démoniaque qu'il faut à tout prix éliminer de la surface de la planète, on a connu pire.

\- J'ai lu ça, commenta Claire, le sourire au lèvres.

\- C'est toujours un peu le bordel au paradis et les potes à plumes de Cas le détestent toujours autant mais je crois qu'il le vit bien. Mieux, corrigea-t-il.

\- Ils cherchent toujours à le tuer ?

\- Certains. La hiérarchie au paradis est un peu compliqué et il y a beaucoup de clans, tous ne s'accordent pas sur les mêmes idées. Mais Cas est en sécurité avec nous au bunker. "

Claire hocha la tête et tenta de mettre ses pieds sur la banquette s'appuyant contre la portière arrière mais Dean avorta son geste d'un regard menaçant.

"A ta place, je n'essayerais même pas, gamine.

-Espèce de maniaque, ronchonna-t-elle. Donc, il s'est installé définitivement chez vous ? "

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement parler de l'installation de Cas au bunker, ça s'était fait plutôt naturellement. Certains emplumés étaient à sa recherche pendant un temps et dans l'esprit de Dean, la place de Castiel était au bunker avec Sam et lui.

Mais il y avait toujours cette boule au creux de son estomac. Castiel n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps au bunker avec eux et Dean était terrifié à l'idée que Castiel puisse repartir un jour.

"Apparemment. Il a trouvé une nouvelle famille un peu moins nulle que celle qu'il avait avant.

\- Faut voir la tronche de la famille, se moqua la blonde. Pas sur qu'Eric Camden vous attribue le prix de la famille la plus saine."

Dean renifla, amusé. C'est vrai que Cas n'avait pas choisi la famille la plus ordinaire de la terre. Les Winchester étaient un peu abîmés par le temps et les épreuves, un peu fatigués et ils portaient beaucoup la poisse. Mais c'était quand même eux que Castiel avait choisi.

"Tu… "

Claire se racla la gorge en se tortillant maladroitement sur son siège. Dean se tourna vers elle, intrigué et il devait bien l'avouer plutôt satisfait de la voir à son tour gênée.

"Tu gardes un œil sur lui, hein ? Souffla-t-elle, les joues rougies. Je sais que c'est un ange du seigneur et tout ça mais... Il est beaucoup trop naïf et…

\- Aw, c'est adorable, ricana Dean, trop heureux de pouvoir rendre à l'adolescente la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- La ferme, Winchester, siffla Claire, mortifiée. Il faut voir les textos qu'il m'envoie, je veux bien lui passer les émoticônes mais les photos de chats..."

Dean fut soudainement prit d'un fou rire. Ce n'était pas de la moquerie cette fois-ci, c'était juste un rire franc et attendri, en imaginant Cas envoyer des images de chatons à Claire.

"Il faut absolument que tu l'arrêtes maintenant, sinon il va t'envoyer des vidéos de toutes sortes d'animaux, conseilla Dean, secoué par des éclats de rire. Crois-moi je suis passé par là.

\- Il est désespérant, se plaignit la blonde. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être humain, je te jure qu'il est capable d'accepter les bonbons d'un homme avec une grosse camionnette blanche. "

De nouveau, Dean éclata de rire et Claire sourit, affligée.

"Il est peut-être un peu naïf mais il sait se défendre, dit-il finalement.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver, Claire. Jamais. "

Claire pencha la tête en scrutant Dean, un peu à la manière de Cas et Dean se mordit discrètement l'intérieur de la joue. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

"Dean, est-ce que tu as...

\- Je l'ai ! S'exclama Jody, toute fière en ouvrant la portière. J'ai l'olivier ! Il devrait être suffisamment grand pour faire assez de pieux pour nous tous je pense. Dean, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je hum..."

Dean toussota et expulsa doucement l'air de ses poumons en jetant un coup d'œil à l'arbre que Jody venait de ramener.

" Je suppose qu'il fera l'affaire, je vais t'aider à le mettre dans le coffre. "


	3. Chapter 3

**JE SAIS JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Mais je vous jure, j'ai une bonne excuse, j'ai eu des problèmes de connections et puis ensuite j'ai été prise par le temps mais BREF ! L'important, c'est que le chapitre soit là ! Donc, nous nous retrouvons avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction (oui, ce fut court mais ce fut intense x) ) et les choses s'accélèrent !**

 **Merci encore une fois pour vos avis et reviews, ça me touche beaucoup, vous êtes vraiment supers donc ne changez rien ! ;)**

 **Trêve de bavasseries, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le reste et on se retrouve bientôt ! (à l'heure, avec un peu de chance x) )**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

"Ça va aller ? Demanda doucement Sam en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Alex."

La nuit était tombée et le stade de baseball n'était éclairé que par quelques lampadaires, pas assez cependant pour donner un vue d'ensemble sur tout le terrain. Cette obscurité ajoutée à la fraîcheur de la soirée de novembre rendait l'atmosphère lugubre et inspirait à Alex le début d'un vieux film d'horreur miteux des années 80. Elle expira doucement, tentant d'évacuer son stress et un nuage de condensation s'échappa de ses lèvres. La brune hocha la tête en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

"Alex, personne ne t'en voudra si tu décides de repartir. Je m'en sortirai tout seul avec le sort, si tu...

\- Il est hors de question que je rentre à la maison alors que vous risquez vos vies, coupa Alex avec fougue en relevant la tête. "

Elle claquait des dents à cause du froid -peut-être aussi à cause de la peur- et Sam voyait ses mains trembler pendant qu'elle mélangeait les différents ingrédients du sort. Et pourtant, alors que tout portait à croire que l'adolescente était terrifiée, elle avait cette étincelle dans le regard et cette intonation dans la voix que Sam reconnaissait. C'était la même détermination qu'il arborait lorsqu'il insistait pour participer aux chasses les plus périlleuses, étant enfant.

"Je suis accompagné des 4 meilleurs chasseurs de la planète et d'un _ange,_ grommela-t-elle en s'acharnant à couper une racine de mandragore. Vous avez arrêté l'Apocalypse _plusieurs fois_ , alors ce n'est pas une déesse grecque de pacotille qui va vous arrêter. Et puis je sais me défendre, moi aussi. Qu'elle essaye de m'approcher, cette saleté.

\- C'est vrai, tu es en sécurité, rassura Sam. Rien ne va t'arriver, Alex.

\- Bien. Maintenant que cette vérité est établie, pourrais-tu me passer les os de poulets, s'il te plaît Sam ?"

Sam sourit en s'exécutant. Ils continuèrent à préparer l'incantation dans le silence, à la lumière des lampes torches qu'ils avaient apporté. Un peu plus loin, Dean les observait faire, en taillant les pieux d'olivier, appuyé contre le coffre de l'Impala. Son attention toujours rivée sur son petit frère et Alex, il entendit Castiel se glisser à ses côtés.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonna Dean en faisant racler la lame de son couteau contre la branche d'olivier. C'est dangereux pour elle de rester là.

\- C'est tout aussi dangereux pour Jody ou pour Claire, pointa Castiel.

\- Jody et Claire sont entraînées, Alex a toujours été angoissé par le milieu de la chasse. On n'est même pas sûr que...

\- Dean, tout se passera bien."

Dean tourna la tête, croisant le regard assuré de Castiel. C'était un peu leur truc à eux, les longs regards silencieux. Souvent, Dean ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était juste machinal. Il plongeait dans le regard de Castiel comme s'il pouvait lui apporter toute la force et le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Parfois, Cas le scrutait avec un air inquisiteur et au début, peu après leur rencontre, Dean se souvenait avoir détesté ça. Il avait l'impression que l'ange pouvait lire à travers lui -ce qui était sûrement le cas, passer par dessus les protections mentales qu'il avait mit des années à construire et il détestait ça.  
Et puis, il s'y était fait, avec tout le reste du pack 'Ange du Seigneur'. Au bout du compte, les longs échanges silencieux étaient devenus la marque de fabrique de leur relation ambiguë.

Dean soupira tristement.

"Quelque chose te perturbe. "

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation et une invitation à exprimer ce qui le troublait. C'était un trait de caractère que Dean appréciait chez Cas. Il n'était jamais trop insistant et laissait à Dean le choix de se confier ou non, à la différence de Sam qui lui demandait souvent de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Castiel était une présence rassurante, une oreille attentive quand Dean le souhaitait.

Seulement à l'heure actuelle, Dean se trouvait déchiré entre un violent besoin de se confier à son meilleur ami, de bénéficier de son soutien indéfectible, et la pensée qu'il ferait mieux de s'éloigner de Cas pour ne pas le blesser plus que de raison.

"Je ne sais pas Cas, cette affaire me sort par les oreilles. J'ai juste hâte que ce soit finit.

\- Sam m'a parlé de votre confrontation avec la Taìri, cet après-midi. "

Dean sentit son estomac se retourner. Il avait une confiance absolue en son petit frère et il savait que, tout fouineur qu'il était, il n'aurait pas dit à Castiel tout ce qu'il savait. Mais cela ne rendait pas la situation moins gênante aux yeux de Dean. Il passa une main sur sa nuque et décida d'éloigner le sujet.

"Il a vu Jessica, fit-il maladroitement. C'est… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne sera plus jamais...Amoureux ?

\- Non, répondit Cas. Les humains tente de définir le principe des âme-soeurs depuis la nuit les temps mais c'est en vérité beaucoup plus complexe que ce que vous pensez.

\- Et bien, éclaire moi de ton savoir divin, railla Dean avec un sourire goguenard. Explique-moi.

\- C'est un concept très compliqué à expliquer, tu ne comprendrais pas."

Dean roula des yeux. Il avait presque oublié que Cas n'avait aucun filtre verbal et apparemment il n'avait pas encore assimilé la notion de tact.

"Excuse-moi _Einstein_ , répliqua Dean, un peu vexé. J'avais oublié que tu avais des capacités intellectuelles supérieures.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, corrigea l'ange réalisant sa faute. C'est que c'est un principe compliqué à expliquer, surtout avec les lois métaphysiques humaines. Tu serais parfaitement apte à comprendre si tu avais toutes les données.

\- Essaye toujours. "

L'aîné Winchester s'appuya un peu plus contre l'Impala, les yeux rivés sur Castiel. Se sachant concerné, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'âme-sœur. Et puis, il devait admettre qu'il était curieux et toujours impressionné en écoutant Cas lui raconter les nombreux mystères de l'univers.

"Les âmes-soeurs sont deux personnes avec une essence complémentaire, si complémentaire que lorsqu'elles meurent et arrivent au paradis, elles se confondent. C'est pour ça que certaines personnes partagent leur Paradis. De manière plus concrète, une âme sœur est une partie de toi et vous êtes unis par un lien immuable, indescriptible, presque _sacré_. Un humain peut avoir une infinité de relations fortes, mais jamais rien de comparable avec son âme sœur. Sam a eut et aura d'autre petites-amies, mais Jessica restera toujours celle avec qui il partagera son éternité. "

Dean hocha la tête, la gorge serré. Un lien presque sacré ? _Wow,_ c'était plutôt accrocheur. Assez angoissant pour Dean. Bien que ce soit lui qui ait demandé des explications, ils se sentait maintenant acculé par les révélations de Cas. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il passerait son éternité avec Castiel ? Pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'il accède au Paradis, ce qui n'était pas gagné considérant que ces crétins d'emplumés le détestaient. Et de toutes façons, Castiel étant un ange, il n'avait pas de droit à un paradis, si ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il lui était impossible de les formuler à voix haute sans se dévoiler.

"Est-ce que…, hésita Dean, la voix plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé, est-ce que tout le monde a une âme-sœur ? Je veux dire, est-ce que ce lien est forcément… réciproque ? "

Castiel baissa la tête en soupirant, visiblement inconscient du trouble de Dean.

"Nous ne savons que très peu de choses sur les âme soeurs, et les anges sont plutôt hostiles avec ce principe, parce qu'il ne le comprenne pas et en ont peur.

\- Les anges en ont peur ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, c'est quelque chose de très ancien et puissant. On raconte que Dieu ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait créé et que même Lui ne connaît pas les limites de ce genre de lien. Les anges ne comprennent pas que les humains puissent générer quelque chose d'aussi puissant, plus puissant qu'eux.

\- C'est terrifiant, laissa échapper Dean dans un souffle. "

Castiel pencha la tête vers la droite en reportant son attention sur Dean. Il examina attentivement son ami, qui avait soudainement pâlit, les yeux dans le vagues, cherchant à comprendre son tourment. Très naturellement, il tendit la main pour effleurer l'épaule de Dean qui frissonna.

"Dean, est-ce que ça va ?"

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement, sans pour autant se défaire du contact de Castiel. Tout cette affaire devenait beaucoup trop étouffante pour Dean, et il n'aspirait qu'à prendre une bonne bière, loin de toutes ces histoires d'âme sœur et de lien sacré.

"C'est rien Cas, je… je n'ai jamais été fan de trucs qui peuvent lire en moi, c'est tout.

\- Est-ce que la Taìri t'as montré quelque chose qui t'as dérangé ?"

Dean sourit tristement. Évidement, Castiel le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Comme toujours, l'ange le comprenait et cherchait à l'aider.

"Cas…"

La main sur son épaule se resserra, chaude et rassurante, faisant prendre conscience à Dean à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mal à l'aise, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et il vit le regard azur de Cas dévier. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher de quelques centimètres et il pourrait...

 _Oh non._ La situation échappait totalement au contrôle de Dean, qui avait soudainement très chaud.

"Dean, Cas ! Appela Sam, quelques mètres plus loin."

 _Sammy, tu es le meilleur petit frère du monde,_ pensa Dean en soufflant de soulagement. Cas s'éloigna d'un bon pas en enlevant sa main et Dean grimaça, regrettant immédiatement sa présence. Sam leur fit signe d'approcher.

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à réciter l'incantation, leur annonça-t-il.

\- Dean, tu as les pieux ? Demanda Claire. "

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Claire et Jody étaient revenues. Dean hocha la tête en leur tendant un pieu à chacun. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Sam et décida de l'ignorer. Il aurait pleinement le temps de raconter tout ça à son fouineur de petit frère plus tard.

"On n'a aucune idée de l'étendue des pouvoir de la Taìri, annonça Dean. Alors dès que l'un de vous a une occasion, vous la neutralisez. Ne soyez pas pour autant trop impulsif, on ne veut pas de blessés. Je m'adresse particulièrement à toi, Claire.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit la blonde avec un sourire d'ange.

\- Alex, ça va ?

\- Super, grommela-t-elle, en faisant tourner le bout de bois entre des mains. "

Sam finit d'allumer les bougies nécessaires à l'incantation et les plaça correctement dans le pentacle qu'Alex avait tracé et commença à réciter méthodiquement la formule qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les livres des Hommes de Lettres. Une gerbe de flammes s'éleva des bougies avant la fin du sort, forçant Sam à reculer. Le cadet Winchester prononça les derniers mots et puis plus rien. Le feu se calma et rien ne se passa. Pas d'apparition spectaculaire, pas de déesse. Sam se tourna vers Alex, inquiet.

"Ça n'a pas marché ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Impossible, on a vérifié les ingrédients deux fois et l'incantation a été correctement récitée.

\- Waouh, bravo _Elphaba_ , se moqua Claire a l'intention de la brune. Tu es vraiment nulle comme sorcière. "

Les bougies commencèrent à crépiter dans le dos de Sam avant qu'Alex ne puisse répliquer et les flammes s'élevèrent de nouveau, plus violemment. Lorsqu'elles s'abaissèrent enfin, une femme vêtue d'une longue cape sombre se tenait au centre du pentacle. Elle rabattit doucement sa capuche, dévoilant son visage décharné. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage, cascadant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, faisant ressortir sa pâleur cadavérique. Dean l'observa en resserrant instinctivement sa prise sur son arme. Il aurait été incapable de lui donner un âge, le miroitement des flammes sur son visage la faisant paraître incroyablement vielle et l'instant d'après lui donnant une apparence juvénile. Pas le moins du monde intimidée, elle les dévisagea les uns après les autres avec un rictus arrogant. Dean sursauta en croisant son regard, bleu et glacés. C'était totalement différent des yeux doux et chaleureux de Castiel. Elle donnait à Dean l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire au travers de son âme et y voir chacun de ses secrets les plus sombres, ce qui après réflexions était sûrement le cas.

"Alex, reste derrière moi, murmura Claire en se plaçant inconsciemment devant le brune."

Les joues creusés de la Taìri et son teint blême lui donnait un aspect squelettique et terrifiant mais il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant qui se dégageait d'elle. Au bout de quelque secondes de silence, son rictus se craquela en un sourire inhumain.

"Et bien, siffla-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse. Quel accueil ! Je dois avouer que je suis flattée de me savoir traqué par autant de chasseurs.

\- Les gens ont généralement peur en se sachant menacé, mais chacun son fonctionnement, railla Dean.

\- Menacée ? S'exclaffa-t-elle. Mais par quoi? Voyons voir ce que nous avons là. "

Son regard passa de Sam à Dean.

" Les _Winchester_ ? Nous nous sommes rencontrés auparavant et j'ai eu un avant-goût de ce qui m'attendait. Je peux vous assurer que vous ne faites pas le poids."

Elle s'avança un peu plus, portant son attention sur les trois filles.

"Trois chasseuses de pacotilles, enuméra-t-elle. Dont deux enfants inexpérimentées et... Oh. Un ange du seigneur. Celui-la en revanche attire mon attention. "

D'un mouvement fluide et avec une rapidité surnaturelle, elle se retrouva à trois pas de Castiel.

"J'ai toujours exécré tout ce qui touchait à votre prétendue religion unique et vous autres, anges êtes si... Arrogants, cracha-t-elle. Vous pensez que vous possédez cette planète, vous méprisez nos croyances simplement parce que vous ne les comprenez pas. La vérité, c'est que nous étions là avant vous, que nous sommes des millions et que nous arrivions à vivre ensemble malgré nos différences et nos croyances, sans causer trop de dégâts. Mais à la minute où votre religion est arrivée, vous avez commencer à détruire et à massacrer comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Nous sommes peut-être sanguinaires mais nous avons toujours été respectueux de cette planète. "

Elle s'arrêta, observant Castiel avec condescendance et dégoût puis son expression s'adoucit et elle pencha la tête, en sondant l'ange du regard.

"Mais toi, souffla-t-elle en effleurant sa joue de sa main osseuse. J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur toi, Castiel. _L'ange qui a chu_.

\- Éloigne-toi de lui, intervint Dean en fonçant vers elle. "

D'un geste de la main, elle le propulsa quelque mètres plus loin. Dean atterrit avec un gémissement de douleur et Sam se précipita pour l'aider.

"Oh Dean, si protecteur, si attentionné. Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini. Tu es une créature bien singulière, Castiel. Une imperfection dans la création divine de votre Dieu. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à quelque chose dans ton genre. Un ange avec une âme-soeur, c'est totalement inédit. Même pour moi. Dis moi, Castiel, est-ce Dean Winchester qui t'a appris à aimer ?"

 _Quoi ?_ Le cœur de Dean rata un battement et son souffle lui manqua. Il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi la Taìri parlait et il était un peu inquiet de comprendre. Il échangea un regard paniqué avec Sam et darda son attention sur Cas. Celui-ci fit la chose la plus inattendue du monde, du moins au yeux de Dean, il rougit. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que… Dean s'avança de nouveau, plus lentement, se défaisant de l'emprise de Sam. La Taìri se tourna vers Dean, toujours avec ce sourire malsain et pevers peint sur les lèvres.

"Oh, il n'était pas au courant ? Fit la déesse en arborant une moue désolée. Oups, maintenant il le sait. Dean, ne fais pas cette tête, réjouis-toi ! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, c'est merveilleux !"

Le cœur de Dean pulsait tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique que c'en était douloureux, et rien ne s'arrangera quand les yeux de Castiel s'accrochèrent aux siens. Seigneur, Dean aurait pu parier qu'à l'heure qu'il était, il était aussi cramoisi que Cas. L'ange plissa les yeux, preuve évidente de son incompréhension et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

"J'adore quand ils sont surpris, soupira la Taìri en posant une main sur sa poitrine, faussement émue. Le triomphe de l'amour véritable, c'est toujours un spectacle qui me comble. Dommage que je doive vous tuer.

\- Pas si je te tue avant, s'exclama Claire qui avait profité de la confusion générale pour se glisser derrière elle. "

La Taìri se retourna au moment où la blonde abattait son pieu. Elle rata son cœur de peu et toucha l'épaule. La douleur arracha un hurlement à la déesse qui l'envoya valser au loin, enragée.

"Petite garce ! Crépita-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Très bien, vous avez décidé d'attaquer ? Passons à l'attaque. "

Elle tapa du pied et une secousse frappa le sol, mettant à terre les 5 autres. Lorsqu'ils se ressaisirent la Taìri avait disparu, et en un battement de cil un épais brouillard se leva.

"Est-ce que c'est elle qui fait ça ? Questionna Alex, légèrement paniquée en se rapprochant.

\- Elle essaye de nous embrouiller. "

Et en effet, le cadet Winchester avait raison puisqu'à peine eut-il finit de prononcer des paroles que plusieurs répliques de la déesse se matérialisèrent dans le brouillard.

"J'ai jugé que six contre un, ce n'était pas correct. "

En tournant la tête, Dean était incapable de distinguer ses partenaires, mais il pouvait clairement entendre qu'ils étaient attaqués. _  
Génial, la situation était juste parfaite._ Il n'hésita pas à se jeter sur un des double de la Taìri quand l'un d'entre eux passa devant lui. Il s'empressa de planter son pieux dans la réplique de la déesse qui disparut en hurlant. Le chasseur répéta l'opération, sans que le nombre d'assaillants diminue. A la huitième fausse-Taìri, Dean sentit quelque chose buter contre son dos. Il se retourna, tous ses sens de chasseurs en alerte. Castiel fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, leur pieux pointés l'un sur l'autre. Dean renifla et l'interrogea du regard sur la situation. L'ange hocha la tête vivement et les deux reprirent leurs attaques.

A force de s'acharner à six sur les doubles de la Taìri, Dean sentait les pouvoirs de la déesse s'amoindrir. Le brouillard qu'elle avait causé se dissipait et la résistance de ses clones s'affaiblissait. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver l'original et le tour serait joué.

"Dean ! Éloigne toi de lui, ordonna Castiel à quelque mètre de lui. "

Dean plissa les yeux, étant pourtant sûr que Cas était derrière lui, il y a peine deux minutes. Il se retourna et _oh._ Ce genre de situations arrivaient beaucoup trop souvent au goût de Dean. Son regard passa du premier Castiel au deuxième Castiel et il jura.

"Dean, elle joue avec toi, souffla le Castiel derrière lui. C'est moi.

\- Oh génial, comme si toute cette histoire n'était pas suffisamment gênante comme ça, marmonna le chasseur, en s'éloignant des deux prudemment. Sammy ? Un peu d'aide s'il te plait !"

Son frère se débarrassa d'une des copies de la déesse d'un geste souple et se tourna vers Dean, découvrant la situation peu commune.

"Évidemment, ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'à toi, soupira-t-il en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

\- La ferme, et trouve moi une solution !

\- Dean, je te jure que..., tenta le Castiel à sa droite. "

Le blond le coupa d'un geste de la main, en faisant le gros yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était le vrai Castiel et il refusait de se faire embrouiller par l'un pour par l'autre. Il s'accorda un rapide coup d'œil de la situation pour les autres. Le brouillard avait presque totalement disparut et Jody bataillait encore avec une des dernières contrefaçons de la Taìri, pendant que Claire aidait Alex à se relever.

"Dean, l'originale est forcément l'un des deux, souffla Sam.

\- La pute, jura de nouveau Dean. Putain, comment je suis sensé reconnaître lequel est le bon ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est ton âme-soeur, mec. "

Dean le foudroya du regard en sentant ses joues se colorer. Son petit frère avait quand même raison, il devait reconnaître le vrai Castiel, Dean était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Un vent de panique s'insinua en Dean. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? S'il choisissait le mauvais Castiel ? Cette déesse était une experte, elle pourrait aisément le tromper, elle l'avait déjà fait chez Jody. Dean ne se pardonnerait jamais d'être responsable de la mort de Cas, il devait faire le bon choix.

 _Mais de qui je me moque_ , pensa-t-il. _Je fais constamment le mauvais choix, je n'y arriverais jamais._

Il regarda tour à tour les deux Castiel. Ils étaient parfaitement identiques, personne n'aurait pu les différencier.

 _Je n'y arriverais jamais._

"Dean, appela doucement le Castiel de droite. Dean, regarde moi. C'est moi."

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, lâchant son pieu et s'avança prudemment vers le chasseur, toute son attention focalisée sur Dean.

"Dean, concentre-toi. Tu sais que c'est moi, tu le sais au fond de toi. Dean, regarde moi. On est liés, pense à ce que tu ressens. "

Dean ouvrit la bouche le souffle court, le regard hypnotique de Castiel braqué sur lui. Chaque pas qu'il faisait vers lui lui procurait une sensation étrange que Dean n'arrivait pas à définir, à la limite du bien-être mais son instinct lui criait de reculer. Il tourna la tête vers le Castiel de gauche, qui ne disait rien et se contentait de le fixer, avec calme olympien, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Dean se rendit compte que ce Castiel-ci n'avait presque pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que la Taìri avait prit l'apparence de Castiel. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne prendrait-il même pas la peine de se défendre, de se justifier ? Était-ce par résignation, sachant qu'il avait perdu d'avance ?

Et Dean comprit. Les deux Castiel n'étaient pas identiques, pas du tout.

"Dean, appela de nouveau le Castiel de droite, en attrapant son bras. C'est moi.

\- Cas, souffla Dean en reportant son attention sur lui. "

Une expression triomphante se peint sur le visage de l'ange qui resserra son emprise sur le bras de Dean. Le chasseur releva la tête, un sourire assuré aux lèvres et d'un geste rapide et sec, il enfonçant son pieu dans la poitrine de Castiel. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, surpris avant que son image vacille, dévoilant les traits monstrueux de la Taìri.

"Bien essayé mais non, cracha Dean en tournant le pieu dans l'abdomen de la déesse. "

Elle émit un gémissement pitoyable avant de se désintégrer littéralement devant Dean. Le chasseur poussa un long soupir en lâchant son arme. L'adrénaline du combat redescendait petit à petit, lui faisant prendre conscience de ses muscles endoloris et de sa respiration haletante. Dean sentait les battements de son cœur ralentir doucement et il pensa avec ironie qu'il lui avait sans doute fallu plus de courage pour accomplir ce qu'il venait de faire que pour faire face à Lucifer. Il n'était que trop conscient des regards des cinq autres sur lui et il savait qu'il devait absolument dire quelque chose de très pertinent.

"Bien, fit-il la voix tremblante, sachant très bien qu'il arborait une jolie couleur pourpre. Il commence à faire froid, rentrons."

Sans un regard pour les autres, il se dirigea à grande enjambés vers l'Impala.  
 _Très pertinent, Dean. Vraiment,_ marmonna une petite voix dans sa tête.

Honnêtement, au point où il en était, Dean s'en fichait totalement. Il avait juste besoin d'une bière et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il croisa le regard de Cas en montant dans l'Impala et rectifia sa pensée.

Deux bières et une conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**BONSOIR A TOUS ! Je suis _DÉSOLÉE_ pour le retard, j'ai vraiment aucune bonne excuse, ça craint... :/ En fait, le dernier chapitre était pas vraiment terminé et je voulais à tout prix rajouter une scène au chapitre ci-dessous mais rien ne venait et je ne voulais vraiment pas poster quelque chose dont je n'étais pas sûre... BREF, grosse prise de tête x)**

 **Du coup, je me suis dis que j'allais poster ce soir (pile pour le retour de Supernatural -qui était techniquement hier mais bon-) pour ne pas me retarder encore plus (parce que ça craint de ne pas être à l'heure) et que si, un jour, par un beau matin de printemps, l'inspiration venait à moi et qu'une illumination me prenait, j'aurais toujours la possibilité d'ajouter un bonus !**

 **Concretement, parce que tout ceci n'est pas très concis, voici le dernier chapitre de la fiction, ce qui m'émeut un peu puisque c'est ma toute première fiction multi-chapitres que je conclus (Et oui je sais que ce n'était que quatre chapitres mais ce fut intense ! x) )**

 **MERCI ENCORE A TOUS POUR VOS MEGAS GENTILLES REVIEWS, ça me va droit dans mon coeur fait d'amour et de tendresse x)**

 **J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et je vous dis à bientôt avec un peu de chance ! ;)**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

"Hello Dean. "

Assit sur une des marches du perron de Jody, Dean sourit sans ouvrir les yeux en entendant Castiel s'installer à ses côtés.

Le trajet du retour dans l'Impala s'était dans un silence plus ou moins confortable. Alex et Claire étaient reparties avec Jody de leur côté et ni Sam, ni Cas n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Il se doutait que la confrontation avec la Taìri avait dû épuiser Cas, au moins autant que Dean. Par contre c'était le silence de son frère qui était plus inquiétant aux yeux de Dean . Son cadet souriait niaisement en prenant bien soin d'éviter tout contact visuel avec Dean, pour son plus grand agacement. Dean avait juste envie de lui faire bouffer des cheveux, et de lui hurler d'arrêter ça. Seulement et par soucis de dignité, il se contenta de lui lancer régulièrement des regards noirs, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce qui allait effrayer Sam.

Et si Dean s'était plaint du sourire niais de son frère, le sourire moqueur de Claire une fois de retour chez Jody, lui donna des envies de meurtres. Pour parer ses pulsions meurtrières, il avait attrapé une bière dans le frigo et était sorti. La fraîcheur du mois de novembre l'aidant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Dix minutes plus tard, Cas le rejoignait.

"Hey Cas. "

Ils restèrent là, épaule contre épaule, pendant un long moment, avant que Dean éclate de rire. Castiel se tourna vers lui, ne réprimant pas son sourire amusé. C'était certainement les nerfs qui lâchait mais la situation semblait tellement ridicule aux yeux de Dean, qu'il était en train d'avoir l'un des plus gros fous rires de sa vie.

"Sam va rire de cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, hoqueta-t-il lorsqu'il se calma finalement. "

Castiel hocha la tête et gloussa. Seigneur, Cas venait de glousser et Dean aurait juré sur l'Impala que c'était le son le plus adorable de la planète.

"Claire est devenue intenable et Alex l'a presque traîné jusqu'à sa chambre, pour qu'elle aille se coucher.

\- Elle est cherche sûrement un moyen de nous espionner à l'heure qu'il est. Cette gamine est une putain d'emmerdeuse, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Elle me fait un peu penser à toi, lâcha Castiel, pensif. "

Dean se tourna vers lui, outré et lui asséna un coup sur l'épaule. Ce fut au tour de Castiel de rire et c'était comme si un million de papillons s'étaient envolés. C'était affreusement niais et ridicule mais Dean se dit que merde, personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

"Tu n'as réellement aucun tact, Cas, soupira Dean en prenant une gorgée de bière.

\- Je voulais dire qu'elle a ta fougue et ton impulsivité.

\- Je ne suis pas impulsif ! Se défendit le chasseur. "

Castiel haussa les sourcils dans un mimique qui ressemblait assez à la bitchface de Sammy, ce qui était assez accablant en somme.

"Je suis spontané, okay ? Concéda Dean. "

Castiel roula des yeux en souriant et le silence se réinstalla agréablement. Dean savait pertinemment qu'à un moment où un autre, ils devraient parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, bien que Dean ne soit pas forcément très enthousiaste à cette idée. Mais pour l'instant, il désirait juste profiter de la présence de Cas à ses côtés. La bière de Dean finit par être vide et il avait désespérément envie d'une autre mais le fait de devoir quitter Cas pour aller en chercher une lui paraissait totalement absurde.

"Comment as-tu su ? Questionna Castiel au bout d'un long moment. Que c'était moi. "

Dean haussa les épaules, prêt à lui dire qu'il avait juste suivi son instinct. Mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai, et puisque la situation se prêtait aux confessions, Dean décida de dire la vérité.

"Ton regard, murmura Dean, si bas qu'il douta presque que l'ange l'ait entendu. On n'a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup se parler pour se comprendre. Et à un moment j'ai juste compris que tu ne ressentais pas le besoin de te défendre parce que tu avais une confiance aveugle en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu savais que je ferais le bon choix.

\- J'ai toujours eu foi en toi, répondit Castiel comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je te confirais ma vie, Dean.

\- Justement, c'est ça le problème. "

Dean prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le brun qui le regardait sans comprendre.

"Je suis un danger pour ceux qui m'entoure, Cas. Et tout ça… nous, expliqua-t-il en les désignant tout les deux de la main. Ça va mal finir, je vais te faire souffrir et je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes quelqu'un que tu as le droit de venir et foutre sa vie en l'air… "

Dean baissa la tête totalement mortifié. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait explicitement de sa relation en d'autre termes qu'en amitié et c'était tout simplement pour expliquer pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais il y avoir plus. Dean ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre le risque de mettre la vie de Castiel, _son âme-soeur_ , en danger.

"Dean Winchester, siffla Castiel visiblement furieux. Je suis allé en Enfer _pour toi_. Je me suis rebellé contre la propre famille _pour toi._ J'ai affronté le diable et arrêté l'Apocalypse _avec toi._ J'ai tué _pour toi._ J'ai été torturé _pour toi._ Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tard pour t'inquiéter de si je me mets en danger à tes côtés ?!

\- Je… Cas je...

\- Je suis traqué et recherché par les armées divines du Paradis et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait encore un ange qui ne sache pas que les Winchester sont ma faiblesse. Tu ne penses pas que je te mets également en danger ?!

\- Si bien sûr mais…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dis ça! Que tu aies pensé que je pourrais me soucier de... Tu es un idiot, Dean Winchester. Tu es le plus grand idiot que mon père n'ait jamais créé ! "

Castiel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans un geste qui était beaucoup trop humain et dramatique pour qu'il ne l'ait pas copié des soap-opera que regardaient Dean, et le foudroyant du regard. Dean ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, totalement stupéfié par l'accès de colère de l'ange. Cas émit un grognement qui voulait clairement dire : "Alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?"

"Eh bien… considérant toute cette histoire d'âme-soeur je crois bien que je suis ton idiot, répondit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque, gêné. T'es coincé avec moi jusqu'à la fin, Cas."

La mine furieuse de Castiel se craquela sans qu'il puisse se retenir et l'ange offrit à Dean le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

"La ferme, Dean, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur sa nuque, comblant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. "

Les lèvres de l'ange étaient hésitantes contre les siennes et Dean sourit en approfondissant le baiser. Le chasseur savait que c'était absolument niais et sentimental, tout ce qu'il détestait en temps normal mais en sentant la main chaude de Cas sur sa nuque, effleurer doucement la base de ses cheveux il oublia complétèrent de penser au fait qu'il était convaincu que Sam les espionnait. Dean ne s'était juste jamais senti aussi complet que là, dans les bras de Castiel, son _âme-soeur_. C'était sans doute la meilleure sensation de la terre, les picotements dans le ventre et les petits bonds que son cœur faisait dans sa poitrine. Ne plus penser à rien sauf aux mains de Castiel sur sa peau, aux lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes. Dean aurait pu rester comme ça toute sa vie. Et en fait le plus beau, c'était que Dean savait qu'il pouvait et qu'il allait passer le reste de sa vie à aimer Castiel. A cette pensée, Dean intensifia leur étreinte.

"Je vais envoyer un énorme bouquet de fleur à cette déesse, murmura Cas contre ses lèvres.

\- On se serait bien passé de cette salope, marmonna Dean, appuyant son front contre celui de l'ange.

\- On aurait jamais eu cette conversation sans cette "salope".

\- Quoi ?! C'est totalement faux. J'aurais fini par me décider… un jour. "

Castiel releva la tête, les joues rougies et les cheveux en bataille, et Dean sentit son cœur de gonfler de tendresse.

"Dean, je sais de source sûre que tu sais occuper ta bouche à autre chose que dire des aberrations pareilles. Alors tais-toi et continue de m'embrasser. "

Dean éclata de rire en s'exécutant de bonne grâce.

Ça vaudrait bien les moqueries de Sam et Claire au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin.

 **FIN.**


End file.
